


Don't worry, Dad will take care of you

by Shirosbluesamurai



Series: Peter and the Tower [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emetophobia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nat and Pepper like tea, Parent Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Sleep deprived characters, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Vomiting, like barely noticable, like really slight - Freeform, tony is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: The entire tower gets sick and Tony takes care of them.





	Don't worry, Dad will take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Vomiting, Sick Characters, Symptoms of Sickness
> 
> I am so glad to finally get this published, I have been working on it forever! I also didn't think I would have time to publish it this weekend, but I did!

It all started with a high school intern in Omega. She came into work with a stuffy nose and a cough. She sneezed a few times before Zach laid a hand on her shoulder and told her to take the rest of the day off. After sending her off, he went up to Zeta for the weekly Lab Director meeting. He sat next to his best friends, Lewis, from Gamma, and Alex, from Delta. He laughed and lightly shoved them throughout the meeting until they parted an hour later to go to their separate sectors.

A day later, five of the Lab Directors had started having the same symptoms as the intern. Two days later, 9 of the Lab Directors had caught the sickness and when a full week had passed, over three quarters of the interns and scientists were sick and all of the Lab Directors were feeling under the weather.

Once Tony had found out, he immediately got to work. He closed all three sectors down and made everyone go home except for the Lab Directors (most of them lived in the tower full time). 

HOUR 1

“FRIDAY, please tell Happy to go get 16 queen sized blow up mattresses from the store, 40 cans of chicken soup, 12 packs of Gatorade, 12 packs of water, 4 bottles of Ibuprofen, lots of plastic bowls and spoons, and a couple of boxes of hot chocolate, it’s going to be a long week. And please send Peter to my location.” Tony ordered his AI. He and some of his security team started clearing the chairs and desks from Zeta 75. Zeta 75 was a floor with no separate rooms, it just had chairs and a projector. For the next few days, it would be the ‘contaminated room’ as Tony called it. 

“Right away, sir. Mr. Hogan has reported that he is on his way out and will be back within the next hour, and Peter is in the elevator as we speak.” FRIDAY responded.

A moment later, Peter entered the floor sluggishly. He looked like shit. His face was red and his hair clung to his sweaty forehead.

Peter fell into Tony’s awaiting arms and sighed deeply. “You wanted to see me?” He asked.

Tony nodded. “Yes, for the next few days this room is going to be where all of my sick little Lab Directors stay. Why don’t you go pick out some of your favorite movies and bring them down so I can project them later? And could you tell Steve to get ready to make a lot of chicken soup and hot chocolate?”

“Sure thing, dad,” Peter mumbled. 

“Thank you, I will see you a little later okay?” Tony said as he kissed Peter’s forehead. Peter smiled weakly in response and walked back into the elevator. Tony sighed once he left and continued moving things out.

An hour later, the whole floor was empty, spare for a few tables pressed against the walls and the projector. Tony wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled. He heard the elevator ding and turned to see Happy walk in carrying at least 20 bags. 

“Here you go, boss.” Happy said gruffly before dropping them onto the tables. 

“Thanks, Happy.” Tony smiled at the man as he left. Tony made quick work of taking everything out of the bags, except for the hot chocolate and chicken soup, and set them on the tables. 

“FRIDAY, please send someone up to blow up all the air mattresses.”

“Right away, boss,” FRIDAY responded.

Once he had finished, he took the remaining bags up to the Avengers common floor. Steve was there, waiting in the kitchen when he arrived.

“Steve, I need you to make half of the chicken soup and half of the hot chocolate ASAP. I have a bunch of zombies downstairs that are my responsibility.” Tony said as he dropped the bags onto the tables.

Steve lifted an eyebrow but said nothing on the matter. “They will be ready in a half hour.”

Tony nodded at him gratefully before heading down to the cafeteria. He made quick work of sweeping the kitchen for mugs before heading back to Zeta 75. By the time he got there, the air mattresses were already blown up and arranged around the floor. He set the mugs on the tables and headed back up to the lounge. 

Tony walked out of the elevator and searched for Peter. It didn’t take him long to find him. Peter was lying on the couch tucked into the side of one of the world’s most deadly assassins. Natasha was also lying down. She had Peter wrapped in her arms and was holding him protectively. Peter’s face was tucked into Natasha’s chest and she had one hand settled on his curly hair and the other wrapped around his back. Her lips were also pressed gingerly against his forehead like she was trying to constantly monitor his temperature. They were both sleeping. Tony smiled at the two of them and then draped a blanket over their bodies. He snapped a quick photo before grabbing the movies lying on the coffee table and moving to the kitchen where Steve was hard at work.

“Hey, Tony. I just finished making them.” Steve said as he stirred both pots.

“Alright sweet… can you help me take them down to Zeta 75?” Tony asked and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He felt bad for asking so much of the Captain, but he was sure that Steve was happy to help. Steve, of course, said yes and they both carried a pot to the floor and set them on the tables.

“Capsicle, I cannot thank you enough.”

Steve laughed at the name and grinned. “No need to thank me, just doing my part. I’ll see you later, Tony.”

Steve left and Tony made some final preparations before grabbing his walkie-talkie.

“Alright you zombies, I am trying to refrain from this whole building turning into its own contagion so everyone please get your asses up to floor 75. Bring your pillows, blankets, and whatever else you crazy sickos need. Come in sleepwear; see you all soon.”

HOUR 2

About 5 minutes later, the elevator opened and the Lab Directors began to trickle out. They all looked around the room in wonder and found a mattress to set up their things by. 

30 minutes later, all of the Lab Directors were on the floor lying on mattresses. Some (most) of them were sharing beds, some of them were sleeping, and some of them were grabbing stuff from the tables.

“FRIDAY turn the lights off. Alright listen up, my zombies, I have stocked you guys up with stuff at the tables. I know you are all sick, so please, no science for the next few days. I am putting a movie on the projector with the brightness dimmed and the sound very low. Please do not get too rambunctious as most of you are trying to sleep or rest. We all know what happens when you guys get cranky.” 

A few quiet laughs echoed through the floor.

“There is warm soup and hot chocolate on the tables if anyone would like. I will be coming down every hour or so to check on you guys. If you need me or anything at all, please walkie me. I would rather not be cleaning piles of throw up from the floors for the next week and speaking of, I have left some trash cans with trash bags in them near your mattresses and in the back of the floor if anyone needs to puke. There is a refrigerator with ice cubes and ice packs near the tables. Does anyone need anything before I go?” 

Tony was met with tired gazes and sealed lips which he took as a no. He put Moana into the projector and heard a few mumbles of thanks before he stepped into the elevator. One hour down; only many, many more to go. Tony would not be sleeping a lot this week.

HOUR 3

Peter woke up laying in the arms of his Aunt Tasha on the couch. He coughed harshly before a hand was guiding him into a sitting position. 

“Are you okay, мой паучок?” Natasha asked in a low voice. Peter nodded and rested his head against her shoulder.  
“I feel like I could sleep for years and still be tired,” Peter moaned. 

“Yes, well you are sick. Sleep is beneficial for getting better.” She pointed out.

“I know,” He smiled and shrugged. “It’s just annoying.”

Natasha was about to respond when Tony walked out of the elevator. He smiled when he saw Peter. “Hey kid, you’re up. How’re you feeling?”

Peter shrugged again. “Still really tired. Throat is aching, nose is stuffy, the usual.”

Tony grimaced at the response. “I’m sorry kiddo that really does suck. But hey, if you want, you can go and rest on floor 75 with the other Lab Directors. The whole room is set up and they are all sleeping or resting right now. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds good, I think imma head down there, m’kay?” Peter said as he stood shakily. Nat gave him one last forehead kiss before letting him walk towards the elevator.

“If you need anything just walkie me or text me, okay?” Tony told him.

“M’kay, dad. Love you.”

“I love you too, Peter.”

Peter got down to the floor and looked around. Some of the LDs were sleeping and the others were watching the movie and eating.

“Peter! Come over here!” A voice hissed quietly from across the room. Peter looked around and saw Josie lying down on one of the mattresses. He tried to quickly walk over but ended up stumbling a bit. When he got to Josie’s mattress he sighed in relief. She opened up her blanket so he could slide under next to her. She pulled him into a hug and wrapped the blanket around both of them.

“How are you feeling?” She asked in a hushed tone. 

“Horrible, same as everyone else. How bout you?” 

“Horrible.” She answered and Peter nodded in understanding. 

“Has anyone thrown up yet?” Peter asked. There was a pause.

“Yea, quite a few of us actually, but nothing too bad.” Josie finally responded. “Do you want to sleep, eat, or watch the movie?”

“Um, I’m feeling pretty pooped, so probably sleep.” 

Josie hummed “, Good idea, Petey. Sleep well.”

“You too..” He muttered as he passed out yet again.

HOUR 4

Tony stepped out of the elevator as quietly as he could. He walked around the room to see how his LDs were handling themselves. He walked past the mattresses to see people curled up together, sleeping or tiredly watching the movie. Some were eating too, he was happy to note. He kept walking and smiled when he saw Josie and Peter sleeping soundly. 

Josie had really become like a sister to Peter. She always took care of him, looked out for him, and was there when he needed her, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Josie had also helped ease some of Peter’s anxieties about school, and bullies, and at the beginning, even the tower. Peter opened up to Josie in a way that he didn’t to Tony at the beginning of their relationship. 

Tony checked his watch and sighed. It was only 11:30 pm. He walked over to the puke buckets and changed out all the trash bags before throwing the puke-filled ones down a trash chute (I don’t know work with me here).

He did one last sweep before leaving once again.

HOUR 5

The movie ended. Tony put on The Parent Trap.

HOUR 6

It was 1:30 in the morning. One of the Lab Director from Delta, Marissa, was crying silently on her mattress because she couldn’t sleep. She was sitting up and staring wide-eyed at her hands while her body shuddered. Obviously, she was over-exhausted, dehydrated, and slightly hysterical. Tony got a cold cup of water and told her to drink it slowly. 

I-I’m-I’m sorry, T-t-t-Tony. I haven’t, been-been, I can’t-t-t-” She hiccuped. Tony shushed her slightly. 

“It’s okay, Marissa. Can you take a deep breath for me?” 

He exaggerated a breathe and she followed with a shaky one.

“Good. That’s good. Now, I have something I need you to do for me. I need you to lay down and close your eyes. You are really tired right now and you need to sleep. Can you do that for me?” Tony asked her in a soft voice.

Marissa nodded hesitantly before sliding back under her covers. Small hiccups rocked her body as she pulled the blanket over her frame. Tony sat next to her mattress and started to soothingly rub her back. 

“It’s okay. You can sleep. It’s okay.” He kept repeating in a low and soothing tone. Eventually, Tony heard her breath even out as she fell asleep. He sighed in relief. He gently kissed the top of her head and walked back to the elevator. 

Even though Peter was the only one who actually stayed in the Avenger’s space, he considered all of the Lab Directors his children. All of the Lab Directors were in between the ages of 21 and 29. He liked to keep his Lab Directors young because it offered them a good job right out of college that they could sustain for a few years and he-erm, the company, helped pay off their student loans. He found that 20-year-olds were the most sympathetic and were at the brightest stage of their lives. 

They all found a family and home in Stark Industries and once they turned 30, Tony would either set them up with a different job in his company or write them an amazing letter of recommendation that could get them anywhere they needed to go. Although 90% of them always stayed with Stark Industries, I mean, who would want to leave their family?

HOUR 6

Tony refilled the ice in the refrigerator and put on Finding Nemo. He changed out the puke bags. He also turned the sound all the way down and dimmed the projector brightness even more by 25%.

HOUR 7 & 8

“Tony? Are you there? We need your help.” 

Tony fumbled to grab the walkie and answered. “I’m on my way down.”

It was 3:45 am. At this point, everyone was sleeping except for three LDs in the back of the room near the trash cans. One of them was gripping the sides of a trashcan tightly, while the other two were rubbed his back and looking concerned. 

Tony gave them both a curt, but grateful nod and they returned to their mattresses. Tony mentally groaned when he saw who it was. He crouched on the ground next to the boy. 

“Hey, Ellis. It’s okay. I know you don’t like throwing up, but it will make you feel better.” Tony reassured the boy. Ellis was the second youngest Lab Director at the age of 19. He was an absolute genius and he started and graduated college early. A month after he graduated, he started working as a Lab Director. Of course, his one fear was throwing up, or emetophobia.

‘Tony, I-” Ellis began but gagged and fought to keep it down.

Tony gently pulled Ellis to the floor’s bathroom and started rubbing his back. 

“Ellis, I am going to help you onto your knees okay?”

Ellis shook his head and squeezed his eyes tightly. Tony ignored Ellis and began to lower him to the floor. “That’s it, it’s okay. You’re doing great.” 

Ellis shuddered as he held in a gag. 

“Ellis, this horrible feeling won’t go away until you puke, I am so sorry. I wish I could take this feeling away from you, but I can’t. The next time you feel like you need to throw up, I need you to, okay? It will be over soon.”

Tony continued to rub his back. Another shudder came and Tony whispered “, It's okay, I’m here, it’s okay.” 

Ellis flung his head over the toilet and retched. Tony whispered reassurances as Ellis continued to puke his guts out. It lasted a solid 10 minutes before Ellis finally collapsed against Tony.

“Are you done?” Tony asked gently. Ellis nodded and tears started running down his cheeks. 

“You did good, I know that is hard for you; I'm so proud of you,” Tony said as he sat against the wall with Ellis leaning on his shoulder. Ellis was breathing heavily. Tears were still streaming down his face, but at least his stomach wasn’t hurting anymore.

“Thanks, Tony,” Ellis said quietly.

The sat in silence for a few more minutes before Tony led Ellis back to his mattress and gave him a kiss on the forehead as a “Your Welcome” and a “Sleep well.” 

Tony went to the projector and turned it off for the night. He checked his watch and stepped back into the elevator, it was 5 am. Shit. He had to figure out breakfast.

HOUR 9

Tony searched the internet for the best things to eat when sick. He started a grocery list.

Tea  
Bananas  
Oatmeal  
Yogurt  
Toast  
Apples

He finished the list, quickly checked on the kids, and went to the store.

HOUR 10

Caffeine was the only thing keeping Tony alive at the moment and he was very grateful for it. He finished shopping and left all the bags of groceries in the Avengers kitchen. He then headed back down to 75 and got rid of the pots of chicken soup and hot chocolate. He rinsed them and left them in the sink to dry while he took a quick shower.

HOUR 11

It was 8 am. Steve and Sam were up, and they had offered to make the oatmeal and toast. Tony was so grateful he almost started crying, he couldn’t cook for shit, but he was damn willing to try for his kids.

He went back down to 75 and set up the tea, apples, bananas, and yogurt on the table. He also turned another movie on the projector, as a few of the Lab Directors were waking up. He wished them a good morning and asked if they needed anything before going back to what he was doing.

HOUR 12

3 more of the LDs had woken up. Steve had reported that breakfast was almost ready and that it would be in 20 minutes.

HOUR 13

Peter woke up and rubbed his eyes. He checked his watch and it read 9:13 am. His back was pressed against Josie’s front and her arm was wrapped around his small frame. He scooted closer to her and her grip tightened slightly.

“You finally awake, sleepyhead?” She mumbled tiredly.

“Are you?” He shot back, just as tiredly.

“Not, really.” She sighed. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

Peter nodded and they both stretched out of bed and onto their feet. Tony smiled when he saw the two of them and gave Peter a long hug.

“How did you two sleep?”

“We slept good, thank you for asking. How about you?” Josie replied. 

“Me? Oh, I didn’t sleep last night. Too much to do.” Tony answered easily.

Josie and Peter raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored them.

“Why don’t you two get some breakfast? Steve and Sam made.”

“I’ll check on you guys later!”

Tony walked over to Ellis, who had just woken up and gave him a smile. “Hey, buddy, how you feeling?”

“Um, not too hot Mr. Stark, but better than last night,” Ellis answered honestly.

“Well, I’m glad you feel somewhat better. Can I take your temperature?” 

Ellis nodded and stuck out his tongue. Tony pursed his lips at the number.

“Alright, buddy. You’re a little hot, okay? Take it easy, rest plenty, drink tons of fluid, and keep something cold on your head, okay?”

Ellis gave a thumbs up at the instructions before heading to get breakfast. 

HOUR 14

By 11:30 am, everyone had woken up. It was safe for Tony to say that there hadn’t been any major health improvements overnight. His kids were still coughing, sneezing, and throwing up. Tony was currently lying on one the mattresses next to one of the Delta LDs, Alex. Alex had a 102.9 temperature, and they were curled into Tony’s side and was watching the movie with lethargic eyes.

“What’s on the wheel today, kid?”

“She/her, please.”

“Alright, kiddo.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Alex looked up at Tony.

“Tony,” Alex argued weakly. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

Tony smiled at Alex. “Don’t worry about me, kid. Just focus on getting better, okay?”

She nodded and went back to watching the movie. 

HOUR 15

Alex fell back asleep and Tony carefully moved away so he could get an ice pack for her forehead. Tony told FRIDAY to requests Steve to make the rest of the soup for lunch.

HOUR 16

Lunch. Tony put on Aladdin.

HOUR 17 & 18

Maybe lunch wasn’t such a great idea… let’s just say Tony had to change the puke bags 3 times in this single hour.

It was 2:45 pm. Most of the Lab Directors were napping. At some point, Tony had reluctantly let some of them leave the floor so they could shower and freshen up. 

“If you are not back in 45 minutes I am coming down to get you guys.” He warned a group of six that was walking towards the elevator. They rolled their eyes but nevertheless, he received a “yes, Mr. Stark.”

HOUR 19

“Tony…?” A voice called over the walkie. Tony grabbed it from his belt loop. “Hey, West. Are you guys all good down there?” 

“Actually, we need your help. Lewis hasn’t stopped shivering since we got down here but insists that he is not cold. He also said he feels light-headed. We don’t want to move him in case he faints.”

Tony nodded his head and took a quick look around. Everyone seemed to be content so Tony entered the elevator.

“Where are you guys?” Tony demanded gently.

“Delta 32, right outside of the showers.”

“FRIDAY?”

“Taking you there now, sir.”

The elevator stopped and Tony resisted the urge to rip the doors open so he could get to his kids (yes he called them his kids).

He got to their location and was thankful that they were all post-shower. The five of them were crowded around Lewis, who was sitting against the wall. His legs curled into his chest and his forehead was resting on his arms. Tony saw the shivers and was quick to move towards him.

“Alright guys, I think this was enough excitement for one hour, why don’t you all head back up to Zeta? We will be there soon.”

They didn’t say anything but followed his orders and headed towards the elevator. Tony crouched down in front of Lewis and pressed the back of his hand against Lewis’ forehead.

“How are you feeling, bud?” He asked softly.

“I’m okay, Tony,” He slurred. “I always get the shivers when I get sick.”

Tony gave him a look of concern and then sat down next to him. “What do you want to do, kid? Go back up? Stay down here for a few? Talk to me.”

There was silence for a moment. “I think… I think I want to go back up. Noah’s not feeling too hot either and I don’t want him to be alone for a long time.”

“Aw, you’re such a good boyfriend,” Tony teased. 

Lewis blushed and stuttered. “Mr. Stark! We’re not- he wouldn't want- I haven’t asked- only a few-”

Tony laughed at him and ruffled the boy’s hair. “I’m playing. But seriously kid, everyone knows you have the hots for each other.”

Lewis groaned again and leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I don’t know…”

“Kid, you two are perfect for each other,” Tony said seriously. Lewis looked up at him.

“You really think so?” He mumbled uncertainty.

“I know so.”

HOUR 20 & 21

Everyone was back upstairs and Tony watched as Lewis made his way back to Noah, who greeted him with open arms. Two more groups of Lab Directors had gone down to shower and freshen up.

HOUR 22

It was 8 pm. Dinner time, which was soup again.

HOUR 23  
Tony had somehow convinced Happy to go out again, but this time told him to go to the local ice cream store and get 8 pints of ice cream. Happy wasn’t pleased with this instruction, but he did and was back with different flavors of ice cream a half an hour later. 

The Lab Directors were overjoyed and tried to hug Happy but he ended up throwing the bag of ice cream as far away from him as possible and ordering FRIDAY to close the elevators quickly so he could make his escape. He didn’t want to get sick, and he didn’t want to get hugged.

HOUR 24

“Alright, kiddos, that was the last movie of the night! I am ordering you all to sleep now.” Tony announced to the room as he shut the projector off. He heard complaints yelled at him through the room and he hushed them harshly.

“Go to bed! We are not pulling another last night where you were all up till 3 in the morning!” Tony said sternly. He heard a few more muffled complaints but was pleased to see that most of them were actually listening to him. Thank god he wasn’t totally failing.

HOUR 25

Tony entered the floor and was happy to see almost everyone sleeping. There was a few still up. Tony walked over to Charlotte and Alison and frowned at them. They were both still on their phones and talking quietly. He crouched down next to them and they both froze.

“Whatcha guys doing?” Tony asked semi-sternly.

“We… we couldn’t sleep!” Charlotte rushed to explain and Alison nodded next to her.

“Yes, well it is hard to sleep when you are blabbing and staring at a flashlight,” Tony commented, making them both turn red.

“Now, listen. You are both still sick. You need to sleep when you are sick in order to get better. I want you both to get better and I’m sure you also want to stop feeling like crap. I want you to put your phones away and go to bed, now. If I see you guys on your phones again I will take them, do you understand?” Tony said strictly. 

They nodded. “Sorry, Tony,” Alison mumbled as she pulled the covers herself and Charlotte.

“Yea, sorry. It won’t happen again.” Charlotte added. He smiled down at the two of them. 

“I know it won’t, now get some sleep.” 

He walked away from them and felt very accomplished. Sometimes tough love was the only way.

HOUR 26 & 27

Midnight. Everyone was asleep. Tony changed the vomit bags yet again. Tony decided that he would take an hour nap. Surely nothing would happen, right? Besides, he was dead tired. It was getting harder to function when he was running on no sleep in the last 48 hours

HOUR 28 & 29

Tony woke to the sound of his walkie going off. 

“Tony? Can you come down, please?” A hoarse voice called through the walkie.

“On my way.” He responded and pulled his body from the bed.

He got down to the floor and saw Anne sitting up on her mattress holding her throat and rubbing it. He walked over and flashed her a smile.

“What’s wrong, Anne-the-Muffin-Man?” Tony asked. Anne rolled her eyes at the nickname. She received the name from Tony after he noticed that she ate at least half of the tower’s muffin supply by herself monthly.

“My throat. It feels like I’m swallowing glass.” She grimaced as she talked and continued to rub her throat.

“What can I do for you?” 

Anne looked at Tony. “Do you have tea?”

Tony smiled at her. “Of course I have tea. Pep and Nat love tea. Come on.” He extended a hand to her and helped her to her feet.

“Where are we going?” She asked as they walked towards the elevator. 

“The kitchen,” Tony answered as they stepped into the elevator.

They entered the Avengers living room floor and Anne immediately tensed up.

“Tony… you said we were going to the kitchen.”

“We are, my kitchen,” Tony smirked at her as he led her to the kitchen. “And don’t worry, kid. I’m pretty sure none of the Avengers are up at 1:30 in the morning.”

“But you’re an Avenger.” She replied slickly.

“Smartass.” He chuckled. “Just make your goddamn tea.”

She giggled and nodded. He poured himself some coffee and then sat down at the kitchen table. He took in the smell of the coffee and hummed, it smelled amazing to his sleep-deprived body. He tried to drink it slowly but failed miserably. He went for another gulp but frowned when he found it empty. Anne appeared in the doorway, and she looked happy as she drank her tea.

“Better?” Tony asked her.

“Definitely better,” she agreed. She sat across from him; it was quiet. Anne looked up and stared at Tony for a moment.

“Do I have something on my face?” Tony chuckled slightly, yet Anne did not look ashamed, nor did she look away.

“How do you do it?” She asked quietly.

“Do what, kid?” 

“Take care of all of us. And everything. And handle everything with a charisma that only you can pull off. We all know that you are super tired and yet you great with a smile at every hour.” She explained.

He smiled warmly at her. “Well, you see, kid. You all make it easy for me.”

She tilted her head in confusion and motioned for him to continue.

“You are all mini-mes. Full of anxiety, depression, and confusion, but unlike me, also full of kindness and potential. It is my job, as the person who owns the place where you all live as well as the person who is in charge of most of your finances and insurance, which was a horrible choice on all your parts, by the way, to make sure you all grow properly but most importantly, never start a rival company and try to surpass my company.” 

They both laughed and Anne didn’t ask any more questions. She continued sipping her tea slowly and saw Tony glancing at her every other moment. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes scanned her as he looked for any sign of discomfort. She gave him a small smile every time to answer his unsaid question.

“I’m ready to go back down, Tony,” Anne said tiredly after another few moments. Tony nodded and they both rose from their seats and headed for the elevator. Anne leaned her head against Tony’s shoulder and sighed once they stepped into the elevator. 

“You're a good person, Tony.” 

She felt him stiffen slightly before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a long squeeze. 

2 days later… 

Thankfully, most of the Lab Directors were back at 100%. The LDs decided to finally open the tower back up to the rest of the staff and everything continued on as normal. 

Well, almost everything. The LDs warned Tony that he would get sick if he kept taking care of them, but he blew them all off and reassured them that he was fine. Then, the few days of sleep deprivation finally caught up with him. And it turned out that he did, in fact, catch something from at least one of the Lab Directors. 

The Lab Directors almost took him to the emergency room when he crashed for 48 hours straight and would not wake up. Apparently, they all thought he was dead. When he did wake up, he was thoroughly confused to find the Lab Directors huddled around his bed and crying in joy. Nat and Steve were at the door trying to hide their laughter while Clint was recording the moment on his phone. 

After Tony reassured them several times that he was alive and not going to die at the moment, they insisted that they had to take care of him (in shifts of course since they still had to manage the floors). Tony looked around helplessly for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. Maybe, just this once, he could let someone else take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so grateful for all the support you all have been showing towards this series! Every comment you guys leave gives me more inspiration to write! Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
